psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Welsh Figure Preference Test
The Welsh Figure Preference Test is a nonverbal nonprojective personality measure. It was developed by George S Welsh as an evaluation tool reflecting the Barron-Welsh Art Scale. The test consists of 400 black and white figures that the subject is asked to rate on a forced choice "like" or "dislike" basis. References * Aitken, L.R. (1967). A review of research on the Welsh Figure Preference Test ----- See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers Anderson, G. V. (1960). Review of Welsh Figure Preference Test (Research Edition): Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 7(4) Win 1960, 310-311. *Bottenberg, E. H., Finster, H., & Wehner, E. G. (1974). On the complex characteristics of creativity under inclusion of personality characteristics, social position, cognitive style as well as educational conditions: Psychologie und Praxis Vol 18(4) Oct-Dec 1974, 133-140. *Cashdan, S., & Welsh, G. S. (1966). Personality Correlates of Creative Potential in Talented High School Students: Journal of Personality 34(3) 1966, 445-455. *Cornwell, H. G. (1969). Figure preference and personality: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 29(3) Dec 1969, 812-814. *Ellison, B. A. (1973). Creativity in black artists: A comparison of selected creativity measures using judged creativity as a criterion: Journal of Non-White Concerns in Personnel & Guidance Vol 1(3) Apr 1973, 150-157. *Eysenck, H. J., & Furnham, A. (1993). Personality and the Barron-Welsh Art Scale: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 76(3, Pt 1) Jun 1993, 837-838. *Golann, S. E. (1962). The creativity motive: Journal of Personality 30(4) 1962, 588-600. *Goor, A., & Rapoport, T. (1977). Enhancing creativity in an informal educational framework: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 69(5) Oct 1977, 636-643. *Grant, T. N., & Domino, G. (1976). Masculinity-femininity in fathers of creative male adolescents: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 129(1) Sep 1976, 19-27. *Helwig, L. D. (1975). Differences in creativity among homogeneous groups of students using the Torrance Tests of Creative Thinking and the Welsh Figure Preference Test: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 41(2) Oct 1975, 491-494. *Hirschfeld, R. M., Matthews, S. M., Mosher, L. R., & Menn, A. Z. (1977). Being with madness: Personality characteristics of three treatment staffs: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 28(4) Apr 1977, 267, 273. *Holtzman, W. H., Swartz, J. D., & Thorpe, J. S. (1971). Artists, architects, and engineers: Three contrasting modes of visual experience and their psychological correlates: Journal of Personality Vol 39(3) Sep 1971, 432-449. *Keefe, J. A., & Magaro, P. A. (1980). Creativity and schizophrenia: An equivalence of cognitive processing: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 89(3) Jun 1980, 390-398. *King, R., Curtis, D., & Knoblich, G. (1991). Complexity preference in substance abusers and controls: Relationships to diagnosis and personality variables: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 72(1) Feb 1991, 35-39. *Koenig, F., Sulzer, J., Newland, V., & Sturgeon, L. (1973). Cognitive complexity and moral judgment in middle and lower class children: Child Study Journal Vol 3(1) 1973, 43-52. *Kroger, R. O. (1967). Effects of Role Demands and Test-Cue Properties Upon Personality Test Performance: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 31(3) Jun 1967, 304-312. *Kroger, R. O. (1968). Effects of Implicit and Explicit Task Cues Upon Personality Test Performance: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 32(4) Aug 1968, 498. *Kroger, R. O., & Turnbull, W. (1970). Effects of role demands and test-cue properties on personality test performance: Replication and extension: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 35(3) Dec 1970, 381-387. *Littlejohn, M. T. (1967). Creativity and Masculinity-Femininity in Ninth Graders: Perceptual and Motor Skills 25(3) 1967, 737-743. *Mackinnon, D. W. (1961). Fostering creativity in students of engineering: Journal of Engineering Education 52 1961, 129-142. *Maitra, A. K., Mukerji, K., & Raychaudhuri, M. (1967). Artistic creativity among the delinquents and the criminals: Associated perceptual style: Bulletin of the Council of Social & Psychological Research, Calcutta No 9 Jul 1967, 7-10. *McDermid, C. D. (1965). Some correlates of creativity in engineering personnel: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 49(1) Feb 1965, 14-19. *McWhinnie, H. J. (1967). Some Relationships between Creativity and Perception in Sixth-Grade Children: Perceptual and Motor Skills 25(3) 1967, 979-980. *McWhinnie, H. J. (1967). A Study of the Relationships between Figure Preferences for Complexity-Asymmetry and Preferences in Works of Art in Fourth, Fifth and Sixth Grade Children: Scientia Paedagogica Experimentalis 4(2) 1967, 207-230. *McWhinnie, H. J. (1968). The effects of a learning experience upon the preference for complexity and asymmetry in fifth grade children: California Journal of Educational Research 19(4) 1968, 183-189. *McWhinnie, H. J. (1972). Two correlational studies of the relationships between aesthetic preferences for complexity-asymmetry and figure drawing performance measures in sixth grade children: Scientia Paedagogica Experimentalis Vol 9(1) 1972, 52-61. *McWhinnie, H. J. (1973). Perceptual learning in art: Possible or impossible? : Scientia Paedagogica Experimentalis Vol 10(2) 1973, 161-169. *Mitchell, M. M. (1971). Analysis of Welsh Figure Preference Test scores of educable mentally handicapped children: Training School Bulletin Vol 67(4) Feb 1971, 214-219. *Mitchell, M. M. (1971). Personality assessment of retarded children: Training School Bulletin Vol 68(3) Nov 1971, 186-192. *Oziel, L. J., Oziel, L. D., & Cohen, R. H. (1972). Effects of instructional set on production of creative responses: Psychological Reports Vol 31(1) Aug 1972, 93-94. *Rawlings, D., & Georgiou, G. (2004). Relating the Components of Figure Preference to the Components of Hypomania: Creativity Research Journal Vol 16(1) Jan 2004, 49-57. *Renner, V., & Renner, J. C. (1971). Effects of a creativity training program on stimulus preferences: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 33(3, Pt 1) Dec 1971, 872-874. *Ridley, D. R. (1977). Preference for stimulus complexity and architectural creativity: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 45(3, Pt 1) Dec 1977, 815-818. *Rump, E. E. (1967). Sex Difference in Figure Preferences: Australian Psychologist 2(1) 1967. *Sanders, S. (1976). Mutual group hypnosis as a catalyst in fostering creative problem solving: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 19(1) Jul 1976, 62-66. *Schuldberg, D., & Nichols, W. G. (1990). Using HyperCard to administer a figural test on the Apple Macintosh: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 22(4) Aug 1990, 417-420. *Siebold, J. R. (1972). Children's rating responses as related to amount and recency of stimulus familiarization and stimulus complexity: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 14(2) Oct 1972, 257-264. *Tomlinson, R. F., & Wilson, D. L. (1973). The effect of instructions to appear creative on test scores on creativity: Newsletter for Research in Mental Health & Behavioral Sciences Vol 15(2) May 1973, 29-31. *Torrance, E. P. (1982). Hemisphericity and creative functioning: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 15(3) Spr 1982, 29-37. *Van De Castle, R. L. (1962). Perceptual immaturity and acquiescence among various developmental levels: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 26(2) Apr 1962, 167-171. *Van De Castle, R. L. (1965). Development and validation of Perceptual Maturity Scale using figure preferences: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 29(4) Aug 1965, 314-319. *Welsh, G. S. (1966). Comparison of D-48, Terman CMT, and Art Scale scores of gifted adolescents: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 30(1) Feb 1966, 88. *Welsh, G. S. (1969). Preferences for basic geometric shapes by American and Egyptian subjects: International Journal of Symbology Vol 1(1) Aug 1969, 58-66. *Welsh, G. S. (1981). Personality assessment and origence/intellectence scales: Academic Psychology Bulletin Vol 3(3) Nov 1981, 401-409. *Welsh, G. S., & Baucom, D. H. (1977). Sex, masculinity-femininity, and intelligence: Intelligence Vol 1(2) Apr 1977, 218-233. *Welsh, G. S., & Swartz, J. D. (1976). Artists, architects and engineers: A further study of visual preferences scales: Revista Interamericana de Psicologia Vol 10(1-2) 1976, 25-31. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Coffman, D. M. (1973). Exploratory use of the Welsh Figure Preference Test and the Welsh Model for personality assessment research in athletics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Good, R. G. (1969). An analysis of the self-perceptions and other selected characteristics of effective and ineffective teachers: A study based on the educational philosophy of the fifth-year program in teacher education at the University of North Carolina: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Karnes, L. R. (1969). The comparison of scores of eighth-grade reading and nonreading boys on the Lorge-Thorndike tests, Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children, the D 48 Test, and the Welsh Figure Preference Test, GW Scale: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mitchell, M. M. (1969). The Revised Art Scale of the Welsh Figure Preference Test as a personality assessment instrument with educable mentally handicapped children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wahba, M. (1966). A multivariate analysis of a figure preference personality test: Dissertation Abstracts. External links